Dieu, que j'étais laid !
by Nouchette
Summary: UA.HPDM. "Sur Internet, ce n’est que des pervers!" Mathématiquement, cette affirmation était fausse. Il fallait au moins une moitié de jeunes filles, histoire qu’il y ait quelque chose à violer...


_Disclaimer: __Madame **JKRowling**, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Bien sûr qu'ils restent à toi, tes personnages, qu'importe ce que j'en fais..._

_Rating: On a mettre **T**, parce que certains passages ou contenus peuvent être choquant. Attention, c'est assez glauque. Si vous n'aimez pas l'humour un peu noir et glauque, le **Drarry**, les **UA** ou si vous êtes sensibles lorsqu'on parle de **viol**, je vous prierais de cliquer sur le croix rouge au coin supérieur droit de l'écran._

_Note de l'auteur: Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu..._

_J'ai bien cru ne jamais être en mesur d'écrire quelque chose de ma vie. Je suis dans une période de page blanche qui n'en finit plus, et qui risque de continuer encore un temps. Ceci est le seul truc plus ou moins français que j'aie réussi à finir depuis bien longtemps. Vous m'excuserez de ne pas vous poster quelque chose de mieux, mais je voulais juste donner signe de vie... Je vais tenter de vous écrire quelque chose de plus construit très vote, promis. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, je dois dire que ça me manque de plus lire de commentaires depuis un bout de temps!  
_

_Bonne lecture tout de même, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Et excusez-moi du caractère un peu glauque que cela peut avoir._

_ Enjoy!_

* * *

**• Dieu, que j'étais laid... •  
**

* * *

Le monde était une masse grisâtre dans laquelle je me fondais avec brio. La tête baissée, le regard vague et le pas errant, je n'avais rien qui puisse me distinguer de tous les gens, hormis une horrible cicatrice sur le front qui me laisserait à vie le souvenir de l'assassin de mes parents. Des heures passées sur ma chaise de bureau m'avaient rendu courbé ; mon écran dernier cri avait entraîné dans sa lumière un grand besoin de lunettes et une peau maladivement pâle. Quant à mes cheveux, l'idée de rester toute la journée sur mon ordinateur sans la moindre visite extérieure me dissuadait de songer ne fut-ce qu'à les coiffer. Je les aplatissais tout de même par automatisme, les railleries des copains lors de mon enfance ayant laissé leur trace.

Dieu, que j'étais laid...

Ce jour-là, c'était donc plus par curiosité que par réelle volonté de me faire admirer que je pris part à une émission de télévision sur la chaîne nationale. A l'instant même où la production m'assis sur un horrible siège mauve -très télégénique, mais affreusement inconfortable- je regrettai d'avoir fait le voyage jusqu'à la capitale pour endurer cela et leur fis bien comprendre, à grands coups de soufflements intempestifs. Heureusement, une maquilleuse eut la bonté de cacher ma meurtrissure sur le front d'une bonne couche de fond de teint, qui craquela par la suite à chacune de mes mimiques. J'allais le leur faire remarquer, mais l'émission démarra avant même que j'aie eu mon mot à dire, et, pris d'un élan de bonté, j'attendis patiemment de voir la fameuse magie des médias qu'on me vantait tant.

La télé rendait beau, paraissait-il...

La première réflexion que je me fis, lorsque le tournage commença, était que cette prétendue émission sociale ressemblait plutôt à un programme culinaire de chaîne régionale de mauvais goût visant à flatter mon physique. En effet, nous étions sept témoins à être interrogés tout au long de l'émission, assis en rangs d'oignons, dévisagés par un attroupement de maquereaux plus communément appelé public. Et au milieu de cette jolie bouillabaisse, une asperge s'improvisait animatrice. Un vrai régal pour les papilles et mamies de plus de quarante ans.

Le premier témoin avait bien saisi le concept. La jeune fille –assez jolie, ne puis-je m'empêcher de remarquer- arrosait son discours de larmes, comme un chef coq le ferait sur son rôti. Le second invité, quant à lui, bouillonnant de rage, ajoutait son grain de sel dans la conversation en interrompant le dialogue à chaque seconde de se vociférations. Le tout mijotait sous des projecteurs brûlants, si bien que la cocotte-minute qui me servait de voisine craqua sous le trop-plein de pression au bout d'un moment.

Ça sentait bon l'excitation des grands jours sur le plateau de « C'est du Net » et, attirée par l'odeur de la chaire en détresse, l'audience était au rendez-vous. « Faut-il se méfier d'Internet ? » débattaient les invités, quelques fois interrompus par des reportages mielleux ou par des récits d'arnaques, de viols et d'amitiés virtuelles. J'avais personnellement mon avis sur la question, mais je doutais que d'aucun ait envie de le savoir. Je m'abstenais donc de tout commentaire et me contentais d'écouter, renfrogné comme à mon habitude, grimaçant un sourire lorsqu'une caméra avait l'audace de dévier sur moi.

« Il ne faut se fier à personne ! Que pouvons-nous savoir d'une personne virtuelle ? Nous ne sommes que des proies en sursis ! persifla le témoin n°1, attirant mon attention. »

La jeune fille pas très futée avait, visiblement, fait une mauvaise rencontre sur Internet, et l'avait payée de sa virginité, ne gardant que quelques bleus sur le visage et un esprit à sang comme ticket de caisse. Forcément, la présentatrice se faisait un plaisir de questionner la pauvre enfant. Les histoires lacrymogènes, le public aimait ça, qu'importe qu'on déballe l'intimité d'une adolescente devant des milliers de gens, tel un boucher le ferait avec un bon steak. Dans les deux cas, ça faisait baver les clients.

« J'avais confiance, déclara la fille. Vous n'imaginez pas cette sensation de souillure quand on se rend compte qu'on a été manipulée...

- Vous êtes vous sentie coupable ?

- Je me sentais lamentable, surtout. Et idiote de l'avoir cru... Je pensais réellement qu'il pouvait être mon ami !

- Sur Internet, ce n'est que des pervers, appuya le témoin n°5.

-Mathématiquement, c'est faux ! plaisantai-je pour moi-même, sortant de mon morne mutisme. Il faut au moins une moitié de jeunes filles, histoire qu'il y ait quelque chose à violer ! »

N'ayant pas l'habitude d'avoir un micro planté à deux centimètres de mes amygdales analysant la moindre de me mixions, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que mon commentaire avait été retransmis dans toute la salle. Lorsqu'un silence gêné, voire oppressant suivit mes paroles, je mis peu de temps à comprendre ma bêtise, et éclatai d'un rire forcé. Les spectateurs prirent cela pour une blague de mauvais goût visant à pimenter le débat, et, après un « Merci pour cette précision, Harry » de la part de la présentatrice, les conversations reprirent comme elles s'étaient interrompues.

Je n'avais pas tout à fait tort... Depuis longtemps, j'avais pour conviction profonde qu'il existait deux types d'accros du net : les prédateurs, et les proies. Je me situais, ô joie, dans la première catégorie. Dès l'adolescence, le regard dégoûté des femmes à la vue de mon front m'avait convaincu que j'avais peu de chance de pouvoir me baser sur mon physique de tombeur. Aujourd'hui encore, j'avais sueurs froides à l'idée de devoir draguer une inconnue. Les souvenirs des humiliations de ma jeunesse me hantaient encore et toujours, habitant mon échine d'un frisson amer.

A cette époque, je m'étais donc caché derrière mon ordinateur, solide rempart contre l'horreur de mon visage. Etant puceau et complexé, mes doigts s'étaient vite faits frénétiques au contact des touches et je m'étais découvert une passion pour les mots. Peu à peu, les filles s'étaient faites amies, pour finir par tomber sous le charme de mes jolies phrases. Pas de langage sms, c'était pour les inexpérimentés. Pas de smiley, c'était pour les niais. Et surtout, pas de viol avec force. C'était pour les lâches et les impuissants...

Les femmes étaient des jardins, qu'il fallait déflorer. Heureusement pour elles, j'adorais le jardinage.

Depuis le temps que je séduisais, j'avais adopté une technique assez peaufinée, qui loupait rarement son objectif. Je les abreuvais de poèmes, puis les invitais à souper dans des restaurants typiques de Londres. Je m'arrangeais pour que cela se passe toujours le soir, et que les lieux choisis ne soient pas trop éclairés. Ma cicatrice se fondait alors entre chien et loups et le repas pouvait se passer sans trop de gêne. Je comptabilisais d'ailleurs à mon actif 275 séductions réussies dont 272 avaient été consommées le jour même. Les trois restantes s'étaient bien gardées de me dire qu'elles étaient vierges et mineures. N'étant ni pédophile, ni gigolo, je les avais forcées à partir. Il y avait des limites à tout. Il fallait ajouter à cette liste 98 jeunes filles que j'avais refusé d'approcher en les voyant arriver au point de rendez-vous. Même le noire n'avait pas suffit à m'aveugler. Bien que je sois moi-même peu avantagé par la nature, j'avais tout de même des critères. Je ne faisais pas dans l'humanitaire.

Je haïssais mes victimes. Avant le repas, je nourrissais en elle une illusion démesurée, et m'imaginais qu'elles trouveraient en moi l'homme qui leur conviendrait. Je mettais tout mon cœur à les aimer la nuit durant, dans la pénombre. Je leur susurrais des mots doux. Mais, invariablement, une fois le jour levé, les rayons de soleil exposaient à leur vue mon visage, et il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'elles décampent, leurs vêtements à moitié mis. Quelques fois, de rage, je crachais sur leur passage et me rendais dans la salle de bain, où le miroir me répétait de force combien j'étais moche. Le café du matin, ces jours-là, avait un goût acide.

J'avais fini par tenir une comptabilité précise, devenant un adepte de l'excès de zèle. Je m'étais persuadé que si je savais tout d'elles, elles passeraient outre ma cicatrice disgracieuse et étant alors au chômage, je n'avais que cela pour meubler mes journées. Dans un carnet, je les avais séparées en deux catégories : les belles et les moches. Je ne m'attardais pas sur le second cas –à quoi bon, elles étaient moches ?-, mais dans le premier, je répertoriais tout : du lieu jusqu'à leurs mensurations estimées, de combien d'heures avait duré l'acte jusqu'à la gravité de leurs cris. Quelques fois, je notais même quel plat elles avaient pris au restaurant. Juste au cas où...

Je savais par exemple que la 154 préférais les anchois à la sole, être couchée sur le ventre plutôt que sur le dos. La 192, au contraire, refusais totalement d'être prise par l'arrière. C'était toujours bon à savoir. Au fil du temps, j'avais même appris à deviner à l'avance les désirs de ces dames rien qu'à voir leur profil. Dom Juan, c'était mon deuxième prénom. Mais Frankenstein devenait invariablement le troisième.

Je haïssais toujours plus mes victimes. Je les insultais en rêve, je les maudissais... Je me haïssais.

Bien entendu, pour rien au monde je n'aurais osé avouer mes pratiques de séduction lors de l'émission. Je serais le cheveu dans la grande soupe de l'audiovisuel. L'asperge aurait du mal à avaler ça. Je lui jetai un regard froid, me disant qu'elle n'était qu'une salope parmi tant d'autres. Une femme. Cette idée me donna la nausée, et je m'efforçai de penser à autre chose.

Je chopai réellement ma part du gâteau en fin d'émission, avec mon quart d'heure de gloire en guise de dessert. La présentatrice me rappela en effet à la réalité, lorsqu'elle annonça le reportage me concernant. Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là, et le trouvai bien désuet face aux récits poignants que l'asperge collectionnait depuis le début du repas. Mon témoignage était comme un verre d'eau qui accompagnerait un steak : ça s'avalait, mais un bordeaux eut été meilleur.

« Internet, c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ! s'extasiait mon double, pâle aplat sur l'écran géant. Je fais chaque jour des rencontres merveilleuses ! »

Niais, j'avais l'air complètement niais, avec mon allure d'une carotte : un long truc maigrichon surmonté d'une touffe indomptable. Jamais de ma vie je ne m'étais senti aussi laid. Machinalement, je passai une main sur mon front et sentis mon visage se fermer durement. Et bien que je serais fortement les mâchoires, cette image de moi réussit tout de même à m'ôter un rictus, me faisant prendre conscience de ma stupidité et de celle de mes dires. Quelles bêtises ne dirions-nous pas pour faire bien à la télé ?

Je me demandai un instant si tous les reportages vus auparavant étaient autant sur joués que le mien, ou quels seraient les témoins qui se seraient flattés devant l'objectif. Un rapide coup d'œil au rang d'oignon –comme je me plaisais à les appeler- me confirma qu'ils étaient des humains tout à fait normaux, c'est-à-dire obsédés par leur petite personne. A coup sûr, ils s'étaient eux aussi fait mousser, fiers de larmoyer devant des millions de téléspectateurs. Le témoin n°1 avait-elle seulement vécu l'agression dont elle parlait tant ? A voir son sourire pendant qu'elle regardait l'écran géant sur lequel mon image alignait toujours propos phatiques sur propos phatiques, je me posai sérieusement la question.

« Vous savez, je n'ai jamais rencontré Hermione de ma vie, et pourtant... C'est ma meilleure amie ! mon double s'extasiait-il dans le reportage vidéo, feignant un bonheur que j'étais pourtant incapable de ressentir.

- Et vous pouvez faire totalement confiance à une personne sans savoir à quoi elle ressemble ? s'enquit le journaliste, en voix off.

- Je sais à quoi ces amis ressemblent... Mais mentalement ! Alors oui, je peux dire que je les connais réellement, sans le poids des apparences, me vis-je déclarer sur l'écran de projection.

- Pensent-ils pareil de vous ?

- Je pense, mais je n'en sais rien au fond. Demandez-leur, ils vous répondront mieux que moi ! »

La vidéo se tourna alors vers des images que les journalistes avaient tournées de mon ordinateur. Sur celui-ci, le pseudo fleuri de Hermione ne tarissait pas d'éloges à mon égard, le tout chapeauté par son avatar coloré. « Un type formidable » tapait-elle sur la fenêtre de conversation, avant d'ajouter « Je lui confierais ma vie, s'il le fallait ! »

Je ne me rappelais même plus que Hermione avait écrit cela lors du tournage quelques mois plus tôt. Depuis cette époque, j'avais d'ailleurs perdu contact avec ladite « Herm' (f) » pour cause de découverte intéressante... Elle était moche ! Je lui reprochais en effet mon plus gros défaut. Mais, après lui avoir donné rendez-vous dans la capitale et l'avoir entraperçue par la fenêtre du restaurant, toutes mes illusions s'étaient trouvées réduites à néant. Cette fille était une véritable piste de danse à elle toute seule ! Ses cheveux étaient un héritage direct des années disco, quant à ses dents, elles se faisaient une battle de tecktonik endiablée, au milieu de laquelle un bout de salade s'était déclaré arbitre. En voyant cette image d'effroi, je la direction opposée, et posai le lapin du siècle, pour qu'il s'assortisse avec les dents de la demoiselle.

Evidemment, je me gardai bien de le faire remarquer à la présentatrice, n'ayant pas envie de détruire tout le beau discours que j'avais fait dans le reportage peu de temps avant. Celui-ci se termina d'ailleurs bien vite, sous les regards attendris de quelques personnes du public. Je passais pour un ami au grand cœur. Dégoulinant de pathétisme. J'esquissai un regard forcé qui réussit tout de même à faire fondre quelques femmes dans le public. Alors, à la vue de ces regards émus, je me dis que l'image du sentimental tourmenté allait faire des miracles et n'avais plus qu'une certitude...

Les filles allaient se battre pour entrer dans mes contacts !

* * *

Les filles s'étaient, en effet, battues pour entrer dans mes contacts. En jouant le jeu du meilleur ami parfait sur le plateau de « C'est du Net », j'étais passé aux yeux de milliers de filles désespérées pour la solution à tous leurs soucis. Depuis l'émission, j'étais assailli sur msn d'adolescentes boutonneuses me racontant leurs déboires débiles et leurs peines de cœurs, tout en passant par leurs problèmes parentaux.

J'étais devenu le bon pote virtuel.

Et pas une seule fille ne m'imaginait comme un petit ami potentiel. Moi qui avais fait cette émission en imaginant que, peut-être, cela pourrait augmenter mon potentiel séduction réel –dieu sait si j'en avais besoin-, me retrouvai bien dépourvu devant cette invasion de gamines en chaleur me prenant pour leur psy personnel. Je les haïssais toujours autant, si ce n'est plus. Cela me tarauda des nuits entières, m'ôta le sommeil et pour finir, voyant l'arrivage ne pas désemplir, je dus me résoudre à fermer boutique et supprimer le compte sous lequel je sévissais depuis quelques années. La fin d'une belle époque.

Je me retrouvai, tel un débutant, devant le formulaire pour me créer une nouvelle adresse de messagerie. C'était à contrecoeur que je m'apprêtais à choisir pour pseudo un quelconque « Jolicoeur69 » ou autre surnom mielleux du genre lorsqu'une idée malsaine me traversa l'esprit. Il était tard le soir et le souvenir du témoin n°1 à l'émission « C'est du Net » me revint en mémoire.

« J'étais intimement persuadée qu'il était une fille, en me rendant au rendez-vous ! Je considérais ce monstre comme ma meilleure amie ! » s'était-elle exclamée, en pleurs.

J'eus une moue dubitative et bien que je m'étais résolu à séduire dans les règles de l'art, je perdis toutes mes convictions en pensant à cette éventualité. Entre le séducteur et le pervers, il n'y avait qu'un pas, n'est-ce pas ? Quel mal y aurait-il donc à le franchir ? J'avais tant de rancœur envers la gent féminine que n'éprouvai aucun remord à cette pensée. Mais c'était totalement contraire aux bonnes mœurs et cela m'aurait ôté toute crédibilité envers les femmes. Alors si cette éventualité me traversa l'esprit un instant, je l'envoyai balader d'un revers de main et fermai mon ordinateur avant d'avoir eu le temps de créer mon compte.

Le soir même, je tournai et me retournai dans mon lit inlassablement. Les draps étaient froids et inodores. Seul quelques vagues fantômes de corps nus se collaient à moi en pensées, mais s'envolaient dès le moindre remord en vue. Je ne dormis pas, ou mal, cette nuit-là. Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs, c'est les mains tremblantes que je créai un compte « Ptitemiss68 » et ce, bien malgré moi. J'avais choisi Ptitemiss parce que cela ne laissait aucune ambiguïté quant à mon sexe et 68 parce que le 69 était déjà pris. Aussitôt, je me connectai sur un forum de rencontre quelconque et entamai ma chasse.

A mon grand étonnement, se faire passer pour une fille n'était pas si difficile et j'y trouvai même un nouveau plaisir. De Harry, je passai au prénom Ally et je m'inventai quelques affaires de cœur à raconter à mes nouvelles amies. Bien vite, elles savaient tout du personnage que je m'étais inventé, et je savais tout d'elles. Je me surpris même à passer plus de temps que d'habitude devant mon miroir le matin, intrigué de voir si j'avais bien les rides que mes super copines craignaient tant. Parfois, je tentais même de dompter mes cheveux ou m'épiler les sourcils pour comprendre au mieux leur douleur. Lorsque je me rendis compte de mon comportement navrant, je décidai qu'il était temps d'arrêter cette comédie et de passer enfin aux choses sérieuses.

Ma première victime fut « Luna-01(k) », une jeune fille pas très intelligente, mais très gentille. Si je n'étais pas tant en manque, j'aurais presque pu avoir des réticences à la prendre pour cible. Ally était devenue sa meilleure amie et elle lui vouait une confiance presque effrayante. Elle m'avait même confié, par fenêtres de conversation interposées, qu'elle avait prévu de m'offrir une paire de boucles d'oreilles de sa confection comme cadeau lors de notre rencontre. A la vue des immondes radis qui pendouillaient de ses feuilles de chou sur l'image de son avatar, je ravalai un frisson d'effroi mais la remerciai tout de même d'avance.

Il avait été décidé que nous nous rencontrerions à l'intersection d'une rue peu fréquentée de Londres, non loin d'un cinéma où j'avais dit que nous irions pour la soirée. Bien entendu, Luna ne vit jamais le film que nous devions aller voir « entre amies ». A l'instant même où mon mouchoir imbibé d'éther entra en contact avec son visage pâle, elle perdit étonnement connaissance. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla nue dans un recoin non loin de là, les boucles d'oreilles qui m'étaient destinées trempant dans de l'eau croupie. Cette chère Luna était tellement ancrée dans ses étranges croyances, que, le lendemain, elle racontait en première page du journal de son père comment elle avait été agressée par des extraterrestres.

Je ne manquai pas de noter cette anecdote dans ma liste de proies ainsi que les radis pour plat préféré, y collant même l'article de journal à côté du numéro 1B. J'avais en effet commencé une nouvelle liste dans mon carnet afin de marquer le coup de ce changement de mode opératoire dans ma vie. Je n'en aimais pas plus les femmes, mais j'ôtais à ma vue leurs regards dégoûtés.

Mais si Luna fut la première, ce fut d'une très courte lignée. Je me fis en effet couper dans mon élan virtuel quelques semaines plus tard. J'étais arrivé au numéro 5B, sans savoir que celle-là serait ma dernière. Si je l'avais ne fut-ce qu'imaginé, je l'aurais peut-être savourée plus longtemps. Ne croyez pas que la police ait pu m'attraper, loin de là ; j'avais parfaitement maquillé mes affaires. Mais je me fis, en quelque sorte, couper l'herbe sous le pied...

J'avais pris dans mes filets une certaine « Mimielove » il y a quelques semaines de cela. Je n'avais malheureusement pas encore eu le temps de ferrer ce poisson-là, étant encore occupé à l'époque à faire amie-amie avec les 4B et 5B. Une fois que le cas de ces deux-là fut réglé –ce qui ne tarda pas-, je m'intéressai enfin sérieusement à notre chère Mimie, lui accordant l'attention qu'elle demandait.

Mimie, me dit-elle, était une grande romantique amoureuse d'un type de son boulot. J'inventai en vitesse une relation amoureuse pour Ally, et Mimie me déballa enfin tous ses petits secrets typiquement féminins. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'eus pas à proposer moi-même un rendez-vous entre amies, Mimie le faisant assez rapidement et de son plein gré. Même si cela m'étonna, je n'y prêtai pas plus d'attention que cela et acceptai de bon cœur. L'image d'une 6B se présentait déjà dans ma tête, et plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu.

Le lieu de rendez-vous était un bar assez minable, dans la capitale une fois de plus. « Le Chaudron Baveur » ne payait vraiment pas de mine. La devanture salie et le vieux barman chauve et croulant ne disaient rien qui vaille. La bière qu'il me servit, quant à elle, était agrémentée de quelques traces de doigts sur le verre, ajoutant à celui-ci un cachet presque pittoresque. Charmant, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser ironiquement et c'est avec lassitude que j'attendis le message de Mimie qui devait m'annoncer sa venue.

J'avais trouvé ce système pour nous faire nous diriger tous les deux à l'extérieur du bâtiment, ne voulant pas attirer les soupçons du patron du bar. Prétextant une envie de faire un tour dans la ville avant, j'avais demandé à Mimie de m'envoyer un message dès qu'elle approchait du pub. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, je me précipitai dehors, les semelles de mes tennis usées couinant sur le sol collant du bar. J'en étais presque venu à devenir lassé de ces petits jeux répétitifs.

Mimie n'était pas dehors. Aucune fille ne l'était, d'ailleurs. En effet, lorsque le froid extérieur me heurta le visage de plein fouet, je me retrouvai seul dans la rue avec un jeune type vêtu de noir faisant les cent pas nerveusement. Sous la casquette qu'il avait vissée sur sa tête, je devinai des cheveux blonds encadrant un visage diaphane. Nous sommes restés là, seuls, pendant quelques minutes, tournant dans notre coin et shootant dans les quelques cailloux qui avaient l'audace de se dresser sur notre errance. Au moment où je commençai à attraper réellement froid, je me résolus à envoyer un message à Mimie pour lui demander si elle ne s'était pas trompée d'endroit, ne la voyant pas à l'horizon.

Je frôlai la syncope quelques secondes plus tard. En effet, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ce fut l'homme vêtu de noir, à côté de moi dans la rue sombre, qui reçut le message. Fut-ce la sonnerie de son portable quelques secondes après que j'aie appuyé sur la touche d'envoi ou bien le coup d'œil sceptique qu'il me lança après cela qui me le fit remarquer ?

Désabusé, je lui rendis son regard, tentant de trouver une explication rationnelle à tout cela. Je mis le tout sur le dos du hasard et me persuadai que le message qu'il avait reçu n'était pas mien. Mais l'hypothèse du coup de chance vola en éclat lorsque le même phénomène se répéta dans le sens inverse à la réception de la réponse cette fois.

« Tu es sûre d'être devant le Chaudron Baveur, Ally ? »

J'avalai difficilement ma salive, et devinai que l'inconnu à la casquette faisait pareil quelques mètres à côté de moi. Je me tournai alors vivement vers l'homme et le lorgnai sans vergogne. Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de remarquer que, comme moi, il était habillé de façon à se fondre dans le noir sans laisser aucun indice. Mon regard accrocha un instant le sien, et je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer les mâchoires lorsque l'ambiguïté de la situation me sauta au visage.

« Vous êtes Mimielove ? demandai-je alors à l'homme. »

Celui-ci eut un instant de battement, puis se décida à répondre :

« Vous étiez censé être une fille, espèce d'idiot !

- Vous aussi ! tonnai-je, énervé. »

Nous nous défiâmes du regard un instant, puis le regard dur de mon adversaire se détendit quelque peu, avant qu'il ne lâche un « Allons prendre un verre, j'aurai bien besoin de ça pour faire passer l'information » qui me surprit. Sans un mot de plus, je me tournai par automatisme en direction du bar miteux où j'avais pris une bière quelques minutes avant, mais le blond ne semblait avoir d'autres exigences...

Il se saisit en effet de mon poignet et nous marchâmes quelques minutes avant qu'il ne m'emmène dans un pub nettement plus raffiné. Le barman nous apporta un verre de liquide ambré sans que nous ayons passé commande, et mon acolyte le remercia d'un signe de main. Je compris alors qu'il était un habitué des lieux et ne fis pas de remarque. Je trempai alors mes lèvres dans le verre pour me donner contenance et laissai le goût sucré de l'alcool m'envahir, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

« Je suis Drago, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Harry, fis-je platement.

- Rassurez-moi, hésita-t-il un instant. Vous n'êtes pas flic, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. »

Nous en restâmes là dans notre conversation et nous contentâmes de boire notre verre dans un silence terriblement oppressant. J'eus tout le loisir de le détailler. D'apparence très froide, je pouvais distinguer qu'il était horriblement gêné par la situation. Ses joues blanches rosissaient légèrement, et il son regard semblé inexorablement attiré par son verre. J'étais là dans ma contemplation lorsqu'il finit par dire, à mi-voix :

« C'est la première fois que je faisais ça, vous savez... Je veux dire, donner rendez-vous à une fille sous une fausse apparence.

- Je vois, répondis-je en sentant qu'il disait vrai.

- Mes parents sont des aristocrates, continua-t-il sans que je l'y aie invité. Dès mon enfance, ils m'ont inculqué que le sexe... le sexe était quelque chose de sale... »

Je compris immédiatement où il voulait en venir et son envie de s'expliquer. Ce type était affreusement frustré et honteux de son geste. Il ne pouvait même pas prononcer le mot sexe sans ravaler une grimace de dégoût. L'idée qu'il finit pervers et prédateur virtuel me sembla alors compréhensible, et je le rassurai comme je le pus, lui racontant brièvement mes propres motivations.

« Je crois qu'au fond, personne ne naît prédateur, conclut-il. C'est juste la vie, qui nous rend comme cela...

- Très philosophique, comme conclusion, mais vraie, fis-je en entamant un second verre.

- Au fond, on n'est pas si différents d'elles, si ?

- De qui ? m'étonnai-je

- De toutes ces filles, à qui on ment. Et bien, oui, vous savez... Derrière notre écran, nous nous pensions à l'abri. Nous n'avions pas imaginé que nous puissions tomber sur un pervers sexuel ! Et pourtant... »

Ce qu'il disait était affreusement vrai. Et cette simple idée m'ôta un rire nerveux, auquel il se joignit peu de temps après. Nous nous lançâmes un regard amusé, et notre rire redoubla d'intensité. Nous étions pathétiques et avions l'air de deux désespérés de la vie, noyant leurs soucis dans l'alcool et le viol.

C'était ce que nous étions, en effet

Nous avions trouvé en l'écran un masque facile, une réalité alternative où nous n'étions plus nous... où nous étions devenus des animaux guidés par nos pulsions. Cette rencontre avec Drago changea ma façon de voir les choses. A présent, je comprenais cette sensation d'être trompé par une apparence. Le soir même, je me surpris même à prendre une longue douche, voulant faire disparaître de ma peau une souillure qui ne s'en irait jamais. Je me dégoûtais de ce que j'avais fait à toutes ces filles.

Je haïssais les filles et me détestais moi.

Drago et moi nous revîmes quelques fois par la suite, pour discuter et nous saouler, dans les bars tristes des Londres. Vivre dans la grisaille était devenu notre thérapie. Nous errions tous deux, à la recherche d'un quelconque baume à nos blessures. Mais ma cicatrice restait tenace et je n'arrivais plus à affronter le regard d'une fille. Je me sentais souillé par leurs yeux scrutateurs. Mes mains s'agitaient alors d'elles-mêmes, plaquant mes cheveux compulsivement et j'en perdais mes mots. Les images de ces proies abusées ondulant sous moi me heurtaient comme un boomerang, me filant la nausée.

Je n'étais plus seulement moche, j'étais répugnant.

Je n'étais plus seulement dévisagé, j'avais également perdu tout honneur.

Drago le remarquait bien, et étant donné qu'il était tout aussi stressé que moi en présence de filles –si ce n'est plus- nous évitions à présent tout contact féminin. Nous les fuyons, tentant d'oublier nos vieilles rancoeurs envers elles. Lorsque le besoin de séduire était devenu trop puissant, nous partagions nos nuits, comme un ultime exutoire. L'image de son corps contre le mien, haletant, était mon seul défouloir. Nous étions proies. Ensemble.

Je haïssais toujours les filles, mais j'aimais de plus en plus les hommes.

Si j'appris à Drago le sexe, lui m'apprit la cuisine. En effet, un jour, n'y tenant plus, j'envisageai d'aller me dénoncer à la police pour apaiser ma conscience. Drago m'avait alors convaincu que ce n'était pas envers la justice que j'avais une dette, mais envers mes victimes. Le seul savon possible pour laver ma conscience était le pardon. Je ressortis donc mon carnet de comptabilité et les notes qui lui étaient associées.

J'avais repris chaque fille, une à une et je me mis en tête de retrouver l'adresse de chacune. Une fois que je l'avais fait avec une, Drago et moi tentions de cuisiner le plat préféré de ma victime. Lorsque celui-ci était composé d'asperges, j'étouffais un sourire. Alors, lorsque je sentais ma rédemption toute proche, j'enfilais ma plus belle chemise, je déposais le plateau-repas préparé sur le pas de leur porte, joignais à celui-ci, une dernière rose et sonnais à la porte avant de courir me cacher chez les voisins. Je les regardais sortir de leur maison, s'étonner de voir mon colis et puis esquisser un sourire étonné.

Alors, seulement, j'apprenais la valeur du pardon et, sous leurs visages détendus, pour la première fois de ma vie...

Dieu, que je me sentais beau...

* * *

**The End...**

* * *


End file.
